Air genasi
Air genasi, are one of the five main "manifestations" or subraces of the genasi race. Ecology Physical characteristics Most genasi are descended from djinn genies, though other origins exist, and the touch of the elemental power of wind and air shapes the genasi physique. Like all genasi, the exact appearance of a windsoul genasi varies from individual to individual but all windsoul genasi have szuldar, typically light blue in color. Many also have blue or gray ice crystal spikes crowning their head as well as silvery-hued skin. Compared with other genasi, those of the windsoul manifestation are often slightly quicker, but also somewhat physically weaker. However, just as the wind may vary in strength and temperature, so do windsoul genasi vary in appearance and a few have other distinguishing features. Some have light blue or pale white skin instead while others manifest actual hair, often similarly colored. Other strange features may include unusually cool flesh, a voice that carries over the wind, a whistling sound that follows quick movement, or even a slight breeze that seems to follow the genasi. Because the traits that identify an air genasi are sometimes subtle, many go unrecognized for what they are for many years and are sometimes mistaken for sorcerers, although their inherent arrogance and disregard for their appearance fools people into believing they are charlatans at natural magic. Those that are overtly different learn quickly to disguise their nature from common folk, at least until they are able to protect themselves and strike out on their own. Most air genasi have a lifespan identical to that of humans. Psychology Air genasi are fast and free-willed, even for other genasi, and in some ways represent many of the stereotypes about genasi in general. For instance, while most genasi see one another as parts of a larger family this is particularly true for air genasi and the bloodlines of many air genasi are so old and so untraceable that air genasi, as a whole, tend to view one another as cousins - even air genasi they've never met before. Likewise, though this bond of kinship is strong, it is also highly competitive, another trait which is typical of all genasi, but particularly true for air genasi. Like all genasi, air genasi are proud of their heritage and are more than happy to indulge in spectacular shows to awe those unfamiliar with their race, a characteristic that can sometimes be off-putting to others or make air genasi overconfident. Air genasi see themselves as the inheritors of the sky, the wind, the very air of the world. Air genasi are even more prone to rapid changes of mood than other genasi, moving carelessly from one mood to another at a whim. They have a tendency to hold strongly to a single emotion for a strong period of time, only to let go of it as quickly as they acquire it, moving on to another. Similarly, air genasi find it difficult to form long-term attachments to others and are often seen as loners or drifters. The benefit to their mood swings and emotional inconsistencies however is an increased adaptability, and windsoul genasi take most things in stride. Culture Air genasi, regardless of whether or not they're actually related, tend to view all other members of their subrace as part of a larger extended family. However, in spite of this, air genasi are still fiercely independent and view one another through a competitive lens. Unlike the members of some races, who might feel inclined to help others of their race, air genasi feel no such compunction and see the weakness of other genasi as a reaffirmation of their own worth. The powerful drive and strong willed nature of air genasi makes them in some few cases, excellent leaders. These charismatic individuals band together form mercenary companies, arcane cabals, or mercantile groups. Some of these groups, made up entirely of air genasi, even take air genasi from human parents to raise them amongst their own kind. Since many such groups fall apart within a year these children often end up living with just one or two of the band and develop a sense of community. Magic and religion The vast majority of air genasi feel a strong pull to the elemental energies of the world, more so than even most genasi and particularly favor spells that involve the air domain. Those genasi who become wizards usually specialize as evokers or conjurers. Like most genasi, air genasi do not have any one deity they predominantly cling to but many of the race seek out deities who hold sway over the winds and air. Many clerics, for instance, worship the primordial Akadi, and she is perhaps the most commonly worshiped being amongst air genasi, in large part due to her association with air elementals other than djinn and the belief that she is herself the ancestor of some air genasi. Other such beings of the wind worshiped by genasi include the gods Sseth, Sheela Peryroyl, and Valkur. Not all worship deities of the wind however and in Amn many also worship Selûne, goddess of the moon. Some genasi feel particularly drawn to the elven god of the skies, Aerdrie Faenya. This is particularly true for windsouls who feel strong ties to avariels and other Tel'Quessir. Aerdrie's genasi worshipers end to act as protectors of avian creatures and vital links between the avariels and other races. Auril, the Frost Maiden, also holds sway over a large number of windsoul and some believe the goddess spawned a lineage of genasi, marked by their unusual pale blue skin. Some of her worshipers are sadistic zealots, relishing in the power of their cold-touched magic. Many genasi worship Shaundakul, whose faith was on the upswing before the disaster Like Auril it is believed Shaundakul is responsible for one of the many air genasi lineages, having taken a human lover long ago in Myth Drannor. His male descendants are marked by a pale, white beard. For some genasi who enjoy destruction for its own sake, Talos has a vast appeal. In the land of Calimshan, where many windsouls live, the god is worshiped by the name of Bhaelros, where he is often worshiped. Outside of the desert land evil druids and rangers are often drawn to him and acquire a talent for large-scale battle magic. These worshipers tend to be boastful and proud of their ancestry, even as they commit atrocities, giving the manifestation as a whole a poor reputation across the land. Relations with other races Although air genasi can be arrogant and proud, most have enough wisdom to recognize the strengths of other manifestations and races, particularly the Tel'Quessir, with whom, with the exception of drow, they share a love of open spaces. Air genasi do not care much for dwarves, however, who they feel are overly closed-minded and too comfortable in their stony, subterranean homes, a view which carries over to most gnomes as well, with the exception of those who favor the surface world. Halflings, as fellow wanderers, are often welcomed as companions by windsouls. Though windsoul genasi tend to view half-orcs as brutes they value and respect the strength of the race and choose their words carefully amongst its members. Humans are generally accepted although air genasi view the human tendency to settle down unfavorably. Of the other planetouched they have little overall opinion, though they tend to view their own touch from an outside plane as superior to that of tieflings, devas, or even other genasi. History While some air genasi stem from other lineages a great deal are descended from the djinns who once ruled over the land of Calimshan. These djinn often took human concubines and from these unions were born half-elementals, who eventually had children of their own - children who were air genasi. When the djinn were overthrown many of their number and their descendants were slain or driven to another plane but many others went into hiding. Homelands Because of their nature as planetouched, windsoul genasi have no true homeland from which they originally come, but like many genasi they are more common than other planetouched. In particular air genasi can be found in Calimshan, though the race is found throughout all of the Lands of Intrigue, the Western Heartlands, and the Sword Coast as well. Air Genasi Racial Abilities *Abilities: Dexterity +2, Intelligence +2, Wisdom –2, Charisma –2. Air Genasi are agile and fast both in their mind and body, but tend to be reckless and impulsive and have their differences to relate to more mundane creatures. *Extraplanar Heritage:Native outsider. *Air Genasi base land speed is 30 feet. *Low Light Vision: out to 60 feet. *Elemental Protection: Air Genasi gain a +2 bonus to all Saving Throws against spells and effects with the air descriptor. *Flying(Su): Gliding: A air genasi can glide at 40 ft speed with average maneuverability, negating fall damage from any height and allowing him 20 ft of forward movement per 5 ft of descent. air genasi cannot hover while gliding regardless of their maneuverability, and they cannot glide if they're carrying medium or heavy loads or wearing medium or heavy armor. Unconscious or helpless air genasi in midair automatically float to the ground, allowing them to reduce fall damage to just 1d6 regardless of height. Flight: At character level 4, a air genasi gains access to a limited form of flight. They fly at 40 ft speed with average maneuverability, but they must not carry a medium or heavy load or wear medium or heavy armor while doing it. air genasi may fly a total number of rounds a day equal to their character level + their Constitution modifier, and they may divide that duration up as they will. Many air genasi alternate between true flight and gliding in order to fly longer distances. A air genasi can spend two hours resting to restore his rounds of flight for the day. At character level 10, air genasi gain enough proficiency with flight that they no longer have this limitation, allowing them to fly at 40 ft (average) as easily as they walk or run. and a +3 bonus to the Fly skill. *Breathless: Air Genasi do not need to breath, so they are immune to drowning, suffocation and all attacks or spells that requires inhalation, like some poisons or spells like Stinking Cloud. *Air Magic: Air Genasi are considered one level higher when casting spells of the Air discriptor or those that pertain to lightning, weather, or wind. *Inherited magical powers: Genasi can form and manipulate their specific elements. Air Genasi can use the Gust of Wind spell as if it were a cantrip with a caster level equal to half the Genasi’s character level. The spell can be used as often as wanted, but after every usage, the Air Genasi must make a Fortitude or Will Save (whichever is higher) against a DC of 20 or become fatigued. **Levitate or Feather Fall 1/day (CL = Character Level) (increases +1/day per 5 HD) *Minor air manipulations: As a standard action, an Air Genasi may create small drafts and blows of air, which are strong enough to disperse dust or blow out candles, but have no more significant effect. The air Genasi may use this ability at will. *Touch of the Djinn: Air Genasi gain electricity resistance 5 and a +2 racial bonus to spells of the Air disctiptor or those that pertain to lightning, weather, or wind. *Level Adjustment: +1 *Favored Class: Category:Air elementals Category:Air genasi Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan